The City
The Big Easy In 1867 the Kindred of New Orleans turned against Alejandro. In the years since the city stood with a figurehead Prince, with the local Kindred stepping up to deal with ongoing troubles with the Sabbat, the Setites and other, even stranger things. In 2010 things came to a head and Alejandro returned. Granting a sizable chunk of the Big Easy to the Anarchs and assigning an official Primogen, he went about making changes that many perhaps were not ready for. These are the final nights. Enemies without and within can be found on every corner. Conspiracies and secrets are the bread and butter to the Damned, and there is blood on the bayou. Court *'The Prince: 'Alejandro *'Senechal: 'Celeste *'Keeper of Elysium: 'Marisol *'Sheriff: 'Cortland *'Castellan: 'Lawrence Primogen Council *'Brujah: 'The Swede *'Malkavian: 'Tinker *'Nosferatu: 'Virginia *'Toreador: 'Bran *'Tremere: 'Emyl *'Ventrue: 'Wilfred Elysium *Jackson Square *St Louis Cathedral *The Twilight Club *Muriel's Bistro *Audubon Aquarium Other Places *The Factory *Pair O Dice Tattoo Parlor *Madam Zora's House of Cards *Sunbelt Genetics *Audubon Zoo *Uriah's Shack Kindred Speech ;Creole : :A Toreador or Ventrue, particularly an elder, many of whom were Creoles in life. ;Gris-gris : :A generic term for spells, talismans, and amulets. Kindred may encounter many more kinds of magic than humans often do, but since the Tremere in this city are mostly former Voudouns, the term is often appropriate. ;Houngan : :A Voudoun with power. Used indiscriminately of gender. ;Kaintuck : :A Gangrel, Brujah or Caitiff, rarely Nosferatu. The term was first used by (mortal) Creoles as a generic term for the American flatboat crews who plied the Mississippi before steamboats came about. The Kaintucks were notorious for being brutish, crude, obnoxious, and violent, and the Creole Kindred thought it a fitting term for the Gangrel and Brujah. The term has filtered into the common parlance, and some of the Kaintucks themselves use it proudly. ;The Krewe of Janus : :The Krewe of Janus, an organisation of Masquerade police. In keeping with mortal krewe traditions, they keep their membership a secret. Although any vampire who has a good grasp of the city's population can easily figure out who is in The Krewe and who isn't, many of the young Kindred, especially the Anarchs, have not yet had the chance to find out. Many weird rumors fly about The Krewe, and to the Anarchs it often seems like half-bogeyman, half-Big Brother. ;'tite krewe, or Krewe : :A coterie. ;Loup-garou : :Lupine. (the plural form is loup-garoux.) Oddly, few if any of the city's Kindred are aware how close this word comes to the Lupine's own name for themselves. ; ;Storyville : :The Rack. Storyville was New Orleans' famed quasi-legal red-light district, closed down by an officer of the Navy in 1917. It was the birthplace of jazz and, of course, a major hunting ground for the elders of New Orleans, who got into the habit of using the name and kept it after Storyville closed down. It trickled down through the ancillae and into general Kindred usage. ;Vieux Carre : :Elysium. Actually the word is another name for the French Quarter. The buildings along Jackson Square, plus certain others, are Elysium. Vulgar argot *'Cottonmouth' * *: *:A Setite *;Crashing the party *: *:Hunting along Bourbon Street, which is the exclusive preserve of the elders. *;Crawfish *: *:Kindred who spend a lot of time in the bayous, where it is assumed they must sleep in the mud. Gangrel and Nosferatu. *;Hoodoo *: *:Weird magic, supposed wierd magic, strange and mysterious occurrences. Not to be confused with Voodoo or Voudoun; hoodoo is a generic term, while Voudou is a specific religion and magic system. *;Lestats *: *:Blood Dolls and other vampire wannabes. *;Loops *; *:Lupines. *: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *:Mosquito *::A Caitiff. (They're little, annoying, and they suck blood, right?) *:Ol' Muddy *: *: *:The Mississippi River. *;Praline *: *:A particularly tasty, attractive, or alcoholic Vessel. *;Ricers *: *:Blood Dolls and other vampire wannabes. * * * * * * * * * * * *